Buzz! Buzz!
by candy-belle
Summary: Chris is having fun with his toys...but Alex might disagree. Slash fic with the Guns featuring D/s, bondage and toys.


**Title: **Buzz! Buzz!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chris is having fun with his toys...but Alex might disagree  
><strong>Featuring:<strong>Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley  
><strong>Warning: <strong> D/s, bondage and toys  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for darkangel_0410 in response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun the Guns playing with a few toys, hope you like. You can leave a prompt HERE if you want, just read the stipulation. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

"Don't you... ahhh!" Alex gave a loud grunt as the cane caught his hip. Glaring up at Chris he narrowed his eyes hissing, "Don't I..."

"Shut. Up" ordered Chris his face deadly serious.

"Chris..." hissed Alex, his voice a mix of an angry growl and a needy mew.

"I warned you," sighed Chris and without hesitation he knelt on the bed, lifted Alex's head from the pillow where it had been resting and very quickly fitted the ball gag. He paused as he slipped the last buckle into place, his fingers absently caressing Alex's hair. Alex was glaring at him. The normally sparkling eyes were flashing with ferocious anger but beneath the familiar scowl Chris could see the real emotion his partner was trying to hide. Beneath the bravado and anger he could see the reality – Alex's need to be dominated.

"Now will you behave?" asked Chris pulled back and letting Alex's head fall back to the pillow.

Alex didn't' reply. He just tested his restraints even more, pulling on the cuffs that kept his hands high above his head. He tired to move his legs as well, the ankle cuffs clinking as they jingled the chains connecting them to the end of the bed. Licking his lips Chris ran his eyes hungrily over his partners exposed body. He was used to see Alex naked but seeing him like this bound to a bed and already painted with cane marks was an erotic treat. He felt deeply honoured knowing no one else had ever been given the privilege of seeing Alex that way. No one else amongst the numerous rats and partners Alex had accumulated over the years had ever seen him stripped so bare. And for that Chris loved him even more than normal.

Running the tip of his cane over Alex's stomach he chuckled to himself teasing softly, "There, isn't' that better? I can finally hear myself think."

He chuckled at the string of expletives Alex was throwing at him behind the gag. Wandering over to the far side of the room he cast his knowledgeable eye over the toys laid out for his pleasure. It had taken a while for him to agree to come to the private club but Alex could be downright persuasive at time and they both knew deep down there was very little Chris would deny him. The room they had rented for the night was kitted out with everything a dominant could need. Every desire, whim and fantasy had been thought of, as well as toys for all levels of domination as well.

He looked at the toys laid out in front of him. Some of them were little more than trinkets, not worth bothering with but some of them were downright scary and he knew in his heart of heart he would never use something so horrific on Alex. While he might enjoy hearing Alex groan in painful pleasure he never wanted to hear him scream in pure agony. He never wanted to see Alex in real pain. He risked seeing that enough every night they got in the ring, he had no desire to inflict it on his lover in private as well. After all, he reasoned to himself, he was dominant not a sadist and while he might want Alex's total submission he wanted his partner to enjoy it just as much as him.

Letting his hand drift over some of the less terrifying toys he settled on one in particular with a knowing smirk. Lifting the controller he glanced at it and nodded knowing the little toy would drive Alex insane but that he'd secretly love every moment of it at the same time. Looking back over his shoulder he locked his gaze with Alex – who had lifted his head and was watching him closely from the played – and winked. Turning around he cradled his chosen toy in the crook of arm and padded back to the large bed. Setting the toy on the mattress beside Alex's leg he leant over and gave the nipple clamp a flick, chuckling at the way Alex arched off the bed, groaning loudly as his did, his eyes flashing with anger but his body telling a very different story indeed.

Leaning over Alex to the side table Chris looked at the range of lubes that had been left out for them. With a sudden wicked grin he lifted one innocuous looking bottle up, making sure Alex saw the label as he bought it back over the younger man's body. Almost instantly Alex was struggling on the bed, a string of muffled expletive breaking the silence. Chris cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he poured a small pea sized amount of the clear liquid onto his hand, rubbed his hands together and then very slowly he curled his right hand around Alex's already straining shaft.

For a moment Alex was still then as the lube heated up and started to work its tormenting magic, his hips started jerking and stifled whimpers filled the air. Chris still said nothing simply enjoying the reaction the tingle lube created. But while he may have been indulging Alex he wasn't being that kind. He knew the other man so well, almost as well as he knew himself, he knew the moment the Alex started heading towards the edge. He knew the exact moment to break connect and leave Alex teetering on the brink of cumming, leaving him stranded with nothing to tip him over the edge. Alex's hips were thrusting desperately up into empty air, his shaft thick and angry-red but with no chance of finishing what Chris had started it was going to remain that way until Chris decided to allow him to come. The look Alex shot him was pure and utter hatred tempered with totally unquestioning love.

Chris smirked and, patting Alex's hip, he turned his attention to his chosen toy. He made sure Alex saw him squeeze a large amount of the tingling lube onto the toy. He made sure those knowing all-seeing eyes watched as he coated the large bullet before positioning it at Alex' entrance. He watched with almost cold detachment as Alex tried to shy away from the toy. He tried to twist and turn his hips away from what was coming. It didn't work. Chris had tied his restraints in such a way that while he could position those strong limbs in anyway he chose Alex had no freedom to avoid his touch. With soft cooing noise that would have been comforting if he hadn't been sexually tormenting his partner Chris eased the bullet into Alex's all too willing body.

For a moment there was no reaction but then, as Chris turns the dial and set the bullet whirring, Alex arched violently off the bed, his arms straining against restraints. Chris watched with erotic delight as Alex started to thrash on the bed, the dark eyes glaring at him with a mix of need and anger that went straight to Chris's cock. Leaning down he pressed nipping kisses along Alex's jaw line whispering, "You look so fucking hot. All tied up totally at my mercy. You know what that means, Lex?"

He waited for Lex to respond, chuckling as his partner threw another string of muffled curses at him. He ran a line of kisses down nipping at Alex's throat making the younger man groan loudly despite the gag silencing him before pulling back and staring down at him and murmuring, "It means I can do this." And without warning he reached over and wrapped his hand around Alex's straining erection and started to jerk him off.

With the built up over the last hour of play, the bullet whirling inside him and the sheer pleasure of Chris's knowledgeable hand touching him Alex didn't last long. He came violently. Arching off the bed, he used his flexibility to the maximum bucking so hard he nearly dislodged Chris from the bed. As he sank back down shaking with the aftershocks rippling through his body, he turned his head towards Chris and for the first time Christ saw what he'd been looking for since they started playing. He saw Alex's totally and utter submission.

Knowing the moment wouldn't last long; he reached over and undid the gag easing it away from Alex's lips. There were no threatening expletives as might have been expect from Alex under normal circumstances. There was nothing but a soft sigh that sounded decidedly like "Thank you" but Chris didn't acknowledge it. He knew if he did it would break the moment and he wasn't ready for that, not yet.

So instead he simply cleaned away the spittle and drool that had accumulated around Alex's mouth before leaning down and pressing his mouth to Alex. For a moment Alex didn't respond then slowly as if remembering how to move, he felt his partner respond. For a few moments Alex was submissive allowing Chris to take whatever he wanted without argument. But then he felt something chance, he felt Alex try and take control of the kiss and that made him chuckle. The fact Alex was trying to take back control signalled the start of the next round.

Not that Alex realised what he had done. As he strained up into the kiss, his attention was totally and utterly focused on Chris so much so that he didn't notice Chris's other hand reaching over and grasping the controller. But he did notice when Chris flipped the switch and sent the annoying thing into over drive. With the silence shattered by Alex's cry Chris pulled back and smirked. As he settled back to watch Alex's reactions to the infuriating toy, Chris couldn't help laughing out loud at the imaginative and possibly illegal types of retributions Alex was threatening him with. But he didn't mind, he knew by the end of the sessions Alex would forgive him, after all he always did. Alex always forgave his master and Chris knew only too well that Alex could keep a grudge forever so the fact he forgave him meant the total world to him.

FIN x


End file.
